


Reactionary

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, droubbles, and trabbles written after Hussie's frequent updates, explaining my headcanon. Little stories all on their own, 99.9% of which will be invalidated within 24 hours.</p><p>Specializing in humor, drama, and (let's hope) sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7834: Lies of Omission (droubble)

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles/droubbles/trabbles are all reactions to the latest updates of Homestuck. The chapter number contains the update page, and relevant text will be at the start of each post, to refresh you for the headcanon that follows. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARKAT: SINCE I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER GENERAL PURPOSE QUESTION TO HELP BREAK THE ICE IN LITERALLY ANY IMAGINABLE SOCIAL SITUATION.
> 
> KARKAT: WHERE ARE YOUR FUCKING PANTS?
> 
> TEREZI: ZZZZZZZ

 

 

Magnanimously, Dave pushed his headphones off and picked up his little speaker-shaped radio. “Look, Karkles, I know you’re just drippin’ from your teeny man-girl parts, ringing me up at all hours, but I’m kinda in the middle of finishing this track. I don’t care to play ‘what are you wearing?’ with the grandest of alien douche-nozzles.”

“I don’t. Care. What you’re wearing,” Karkat spat back. “Just where your pants are.”

Dave rested his elbow on the table, holding up his chin and letting a little, private smile flit across his face. “I’ll tell you where mine are if you tell me about yours.”

 _“They’re on my fucking legs, asshole!”_ Karkat hissed, and Dave’s grin began to fade. Normally, Karkat would have responded to a line like that with all-caps and double-underlines. Not repetition of his question, _“Where are your pants?”_

Dave pushed back from the table, walking to the door of his respiteblock. “All present and accounted for. You know...until I see Terezi again.”

Silence on the line.

Dave waited, just a few seconds more, for the explosion. When it didn’t come, he retrieved his half-sword from where it leaned against the wall, strapping it to his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge problem with Terezi’s caliginous romance not for her being with someone other than Dave (I believe in polyamory, though I'll never get to try it out), but for her not telling him. I could see Dave being the type of human who is okay with polyamory, especially of the troll variety, so long as all partners agree to disclose their other relationships. Terezi/Gamzee is not going to end well. Super excited for Hussie to update and prove me right! All that Faygo and clown horns...bleh.


	2. 7837: Justice (trabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAVE: as for terezi i dont know i guess well see what happens  
> DAVE: and as for gamzee fuck that guy with a balloon poodle  
> DAVE: friendship lesson secured the end  
> TEREZI: ZZZZZZZ ZZNK SNOOORT  
> TEREZI: SM4CK SM4CK  
> TEREZI: NNNRNNNNNNNRRNGNGNHGHGL3  
> KARKAT: UH OH, LOOK WHO'S STARTING TO COME AROUND!

Terezi was startled on waking to smell another troll, not only because it was Karkat, but because there was any troll there at all. Her kismesis had never been the "stick around and cuddle" type, even before his moirall had left him. He was tooth and claw and bad ideas. Just the kind of thing she needed.

She stood without addressing her supposed leader, registering the cool air on her thighs and the stickiness in her mouth. She wondered if her pants were even fit to be worn anymore, or if they'd been destroyed or somehow flung off the meteor entirely.

"Dave left you," Karkat finally began.

If you could see her irises, you might have been able to tell that Terezi rolled her eyes. "I broke up with him, yes."

A pause. "No. He left you."

Terezi turned away, stumbling on an open bottle of Faygo before she decided she'd have to breath in the scent of the mutant's cherry-red blood if she wanted to get away from him with some dignity intact. Jegus, why had it ever fascinated her so much? He was _filthy_. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's just some human."

"And you wanted him," Karkat said, quiet and reasonable, fuck him. "You never would have given Dave up before you started messing around with Gamzee."

She spun back on the shorter troll, teeth bared. "Yeah, well, I was a stupid fucking wiggler back then! Gamzee showed me how wrong I was!"

She could feel his eyes on her. Boring into her. "About what?" Karkat asked, still so calm. Where had all that calm come from?

She chuckled, high and loud. "Why, about  _everything_ , Karkles. About... _everything._ "

She turned her back on the mutant once more, walking deep into the dark of the meteor, seeking the judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recent revelations about Terezi being influenced by Gamzee are very troubling. The legislacerator and the juggalo judge, working together and now completely set apart from the rest of the cast. I don't think this is going to end well for the mutant Karkat.


	3. 7857: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEENAH: aw well  
> MEENAH: maybe some day ill find an heiress who my genes dont instinctively make me wanna murder on sight  
> MEENAH: then i can teach her the badass ways of being a boss n shit!  
> JOHN: (god, trolls are so weird.)

She is just so...glubbing...CUT--E! Were you ever that cute? You’re sure you weren’t. There is no way your eyes were ever so big, and you definitely did not have such great dimples. The new princess is just...aborbubble!

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Empress Feferi,” the girl says, trembling as you extend your hand to pull her from the floor. “It’s...wow. I mean...I’ve read all the books about your Sgrub game and seen the movies about your...er....” She falters.

“Kismesis?” You say, laughing when she bites her lip. “It was rather an epic tale. Do you have a kismesis yet, dear?”

She goes violet around the gills. “N-no! I...don’t think so?”

You laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the throne room. “Tell me _all_ about it.”

She looks at the floor as you walk, enveloped by your robes. “Well...I mean...maybe? She...gets angry at me. A lot. Maybe she’s trying to be a really forceful moirall? But...I have a moirall. It’s very confusing.”

“Ah, youth,” you giggle, patting her head. “Don’t worry, princess.”

She looks up at you. “It’ll work itself out?”

“Hmmm.” You smile.

And ease the dagger between her ribs.

She stops walking. Gasps. Reaches up to touch where the metal meets her flesh. Then again looks at you with wide, tearful eyes.

You sigh, brushing your hand along her cheek. “I am _so_ sorry, princess.”

She jerks, gills flapping and flicking off purple blood, barely missing the rug. 

Good. You like that rug.

You are with her until she collapses to the ground and closes her eyes and stops breathing.

Then you pick up your train and walk back into the throne room. There is still so much to do.


End file.
